


Caretaker

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem, ficlet for lennongirl44 on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom comes home to find the reader ill.<br/>**This is a ficlet**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caretaker

When Tom went to the studio to film more scenes today, I started cleaning our hotel room so we could leave it in good condition when we left in a week. A good periodic cleaning made me feel useful and made the maid’s workload lighter. I had just finished getting our dirty clothes organised when I started to feel a bit dizzy. I’ll just lie down for a moment, I thought. I pulled off my shoes and lay down in the center of the bed, pulling the covers over me and moaning in pain when my head started throbbing. Suddenly the covers were too hot and my stomach started twisting. Bolting out of bed, I ran into the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet before I vomited. The next couple of hours were a flurry of vomiting and lying back down in a vain attempt to make myself less dizzy. 

At some point after I’d lost all sense of time, I vaguely heard Tom’s voice call out to me when I was buried under the covers, shivering and sobbing weakly. I felt his arms wrap around me and a hand come up to feel my forehead. 

“My poor darling,” he murmured, then I lost consciousness. When I next awoke, I didn’t feel quite as hot, and my stomach was no longer churning, thankfully. I tried to open my eyes, and closed them when the light blinded me. I felt a smooth hand stroke my cheek and a warm set of lips kiss my forehead. “Thank God you’re awake, love!”

“T-Tom?” I asked in a croaky voice. He helped me sit up and lean against him while he held a glass of water to my lips. I sipped carefully at it until my throat no longer felt like I’d swallowed sandpaper. “How long was I asleep?”

“Two days, love,” Tom said, and I suddenly noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the scruff on his chin. He must have been worried sick over me! “I came home and saw you huddled up in bed. You had a high fever, darling, and you started vomiting after you lost the will to get up. I couldn’t get you to the bathroom, so I did what I could to clean you up. Let me help you bathe, darling.”

I allowed Tom to pick me up and carry me into the bathroom and set me in the tub. I was already disrobed, so Tom turned on the hot water and held my hand as the tub filled. 

“I love you, darling girl,” Tom said kissing my knuckles. 

“I love you too, Tom,” I said and he smiled at me. “Thank you for taking care of me. I didn’t mean to mess up your schedule. Oh, God! I hope the director isn’t angry with you!”

“Shh, darling. He understood. In fact, he got the same bug right after you did. We haven’t been filming for days. Now, let’s get you cleaned up.”

After my bath, Tom changed the bedding and dried me off. Afterwards, he stripped down and cuddled up to me under the covers. We fell asleep that way, and the last thing I heard that night was a murmured ‘I love you.’


End file.
